Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 September 2016
02:57 * Nyonne noms tha pizza 02:57 * DonQuiXoTe888 drolls 02:57 But who is better sillias or Azurai 02:57 Azurai 02:57 in terms of damage, azurai 02:57 i think 02:57 Azurai. 02:58 i don't have them 02:58 hehehe 02:58 so hes pretty much usless to me 02:58 They provide different buffs 02:58 hmm, yeah 02:58 utility-wise, Azurai 02:58 but Azurai has a high BB cost and low BB/SBB hitcount 02:58 but you'll find him useful... someday 02:58 aight let's try 1 hr interval again 02:58 you can't call them useless if unit x provides differnt buffs than unit y 02:58 Silas has the best defense buff in the game right now. 02:58 as long as you can keep up with Azurai SBB cost 02:58 are you sure its not 6s kajah who has highest bb cost 02:58 kajah? 02:58 not really 02:59 Silas ain't useless 02:59 Kajah 02:59 melord tops it by 80% atk > def 02:59 highest BB cost? Tilith 02:59 he needs 70 bc for his sbb 02:59 You'd need double spark blanket for Azurai to spark well too, since his animation is crap. Elza and Felice do a good job. 02:59 Rainbow Goddess Tilith 02:59 it depends on how u build your team 02:59 what about vars? 02:59 Colossal Vars 02:59 oh true, tilith needs 105 02:59 75 02:59 I got pinged 02:59 Melord has a better buff now? Poor Silas, that was all he had going for him. 02:59 how the hell did zest ping me 03:00 vars 03:00 so guys 03:00 .... 03:00 varses 03:00 <360noscope8778> ... 03:00 Light, screw it, Im resetting my account in Gl 03:00 who should i give this sphere to? 03:00 Defender's Blade 03:00 since when I input cars on my ping phrase 03:00 vars* 03:00 what? 03:00 GDI 03:00 not literally resetting, but Imma change my account and go back to the start lolol 03:00 I lost all my hope on my (current) GL account 03:00 the highest BB cost in the game 03:01 give it to vern and enjoy the almost 0 BB cost 03:01 is 4* Tilith 03:01 at 85 BC 03:01 03:01 but guys hows this party 03:01 BB1 tilith 03:01 top lel 03:01 http://i.imgur.com/5hK7ZOG.png 03:01 ..... 03:01 SBB is 7* Tilith 03:01 madness 03:01 at 70 BC 03:01 KALONS 03:01 i see u dead :^P 03:01 but I like it 03:01 <360noscope8778> Imagine omni tilith 03:01 for UBB it's 03:01 Atro and Zeldeus 03:01 at 40 03:01 would sillias fit into this team ? http://imgur.com/a/lsBhI 03:02 my brain is dried out 03:02 cant think of better 03:02 u already has crit buffer and ele buffer 03:03 <360noscope8778> ._. 03:03 only SIlas's atk -> def convert is needed here 03:03 so bre 03:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Zperr6_OQQ 03:03 well 03:03 omni stats would be appreciated too 03:03 give me a sick arse reason for me to commit sooicide 03:03 I wonder if there will be another crit + tri-stat buffer like azurai in near future 03:03 your engrish? 03:03 sht 03:03 * DonQuiXoTe888 is shot 03:03 rip 03:03 inb4, it's intended.... 03:03 or not...... 03:03 <360noscope8778> Sooicide 03:03 shh 03:04 <360noscope8778> Lel 03:04 * Diciannove looks at verses 03:04 i am born and raised in atlantis 03:04 we speak uhh 03:04 i mean ive never heard of sooicide before 03:04 ._. wot 03:04 Atlantic 03:04 bull sht 03:04 * Pacapound runs 03:04 <360noscope8778> Ah 03:04 paca 03:04 hao to clear Zelnite GGC in 5 turns 03:05 is zelnite GCC Easy or hard? 03:05 moni azurai 03:05 use gems @Mich lolol 03:05 hard 03:05 mono* 03:05 zelnite is easy 03:05 pls 03:05 it's a challenge in JP 03:05 could my team beat it xD 03:05 @emmy i beaten zelnite GGC in 4 turns 03:05 Clear Zelnite GGC in 5 turns 03:05 omg, really @_@ 03:05 nope faydea 03:05 I used 3 gems 03:05 rip 03:05 you still need high def 03:05 ....hehe 03:05 <360noscope8778> Rip gems 03:05 i got it all on tape 03:06 atleast a 7* team 03:06 dayum 03:06 i used 5 gems to get 3 gems in return 03:06 Faydea your team has no mitigator 03:06 i still need a mitigator >.> 03:06 i used 1 in zelnites 03:06 cuz he did that high power aoe that i didnt expect 03:06 so i punished hard for it 03:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iV951l_ZUE0 03:06 arton imps are great mitigators 03:07 das some huge lag there 03:07 as enemy yes 03:07 negates your chances of winning by 99% 03:07 yeah 03:07 i mean 03:07 thats cool 03:07 apparently. lobi recording is pretty laggy 03:07 especially that i used an old device 03:07 he miti the time for your imp run by 3% 03:07 lolol 03:11 ..woaw chat is ded 03:11 you think 03:11 when's the next 2x ABP/CBP? 03:11 Soon™ 03:11 XD 03:11 i can't see it in forums 03:11 whens the next SHS 03:12 next month faydea 03:12 rip 03:12 gtg guys byee 03:13 gn 03:13 bye 03:13 bye 03:13 ok 03:13 I've carefully calculated my gem income for the next 3 days 03:13 and with a bit of luck 03:13 i should be able to scrape another 5 before Juno leaves 03:15 gonna wait for another RS gate after karl's mom 03:15 why 03:15 i dont find them useful 03:15 for me though 03:15 im an f2p... hehehe 03:17 pls 03:17 ya need Fizz 03:17 Fizzy Fizz 03:17 Fizzy soda 03:17 Fizz = better Mizerka for GL at least 03:17 pls 03:17 10% instant OD fill 03:18 Mifune has better chance to kill AI units with Terry lead in colo now 03:18 Paca plz 03:18 Benimaru is there for that already 03:18 until that 20% of 100% damage reduction actvates its h4x 03:19 it is bread 03:19 r u sirius 03:19 -_- 03:19 Benimaru Nikaido (7★) 03:20 i call him benny 03:20 cousin of bre 03:20 Gimu plz 03:20 benny, terry, lucy 03:20 what else? 03:20 Zesty 03:20 03:20 * DonQuiXoTe888 runs 03:20 blaky 03:20 strawy 03:21 Donny 03:21 that sounds like a sheep bread 03:21 ... 03:22 Donny is a common name in Indo 03:22 ah straws is here 03:22 plz 03:22 Versy 03:22 DonQui 03:22 i dun need that "y" 03:22 verse 03:22 tell strauss your story 03:22 Don 03:22 don pls 03:22 say that out loud 03:22 are you the same don in reddit? 03:22 yes 03:22 isnt that obvious? .-. 03:22 ty 03:23 so bre 03:23 I have this friend 03:23 on BF 03:23 named Snorlax 03:23 Same here, Mich 03:23 He added ,e 03:23 *me 03:23 wait what .-. 03:23 what the heck 03:23 how strong are these mooks? 03:23 even muh Luin only does 1 dmg 03:24 ? 03:24 lel potk eh 03:24 mich 03:24 i'll tell it laterr 03:24 need to do some works 03:24 that stage only super effective ele can do dmg 03:24 other deals 1 dmg 03:25 fml 03:25 >no BB rule 03:25 rip 03:25 >enemy squad is 4 mifunes and a kaiser gloomy 03:25 colo? 03:25 fml 03:25 ye 03:25 i let my guard down cuz gloomy lead 03:25 rippu 03:25 03:26 btw 03:26 ? 03:26 if Terry x Azurai invades JP unchanged 03:26 OH GOD 03:26 OH GOD NO 03:26 JP can kiss their meta gudbye 03:26 * Pacapound shoots don 03:26 * DonQuiXoTe888 dies 03:27 don 03:27 ye? 03:27 according to my calculations 03:27 i have exactly 1 more chance to summon for Juno 03:27 do it 03:27 i need to rank up in Arena 03:27 paca plz 03:27 do both levels of the 3rd collab dungeon 03:27 according to meh amehzing calculation 03:27 reach the next BP milestone 03:28 and get the login from tomorrow 03:28 03:28 u have 0,000000000000000000000000000000000001 chance for her 03:28 03:28 * Pacapound shoots don again 03:28 * DonQuiXoTe888 dies again 03:28 #overkill 03:28 it is true though 03:28 * Pacapound beats the corpse 03:28 anyway 03:28 i hope i at least get a unit thats decent for arc 3 03:29 plz 03:29 just use Lin 03:29 or Kaise 03:29 i maxed her 03:29 and kaiser glowy 03:29 gud 03:29 u own the first phasr of arc 3 now 03:30 phase* 03:30 rigness www 03:30 Ao 03:30 eh? rigness doesn't attack before 6*? 03:30 yes 03:30 mhm 03:30 he only attacks on his SBB 03:30 rigness doesnt deal damage on BB 03:30 iirc 03:30 w-well Lin too 03:30 he heals a damn lot 03:31 * Nyonne draws asad pout 03:31 too bad I come to BF in 7* era 03:31 too bad i was around in LE era 03:31 i came to bf in 5* era 03:31 ha 03:31 i came in 5* also 03:31 never tasted how good some old units are 03:31 zest 03:31 pls 03:31 getting elimo/loch 03:31 i came in 2* era 03:31 was the best feeling 03:31 * Pacapound runs 03:31 Felneus used to be a MUST HAVE 03:32 in %* Era 03:32 I used my OP squad back then 03:32 man 03:32 the douglas felneus meta 03:32 never forget 03:32 6* 03:32 i remember that 03:32 my OP squad back then was 03:32 Eye lead Sparky Squirty Verica Zaza 03:32 03:32 eze* 03:32 they need to honor felneus with an OE 03:32 not before doughlas 03:32 Never forget, Mono Alice, Mono Kikuri, Mono Sefia 03:33 yes DOUGH 03:33 an OE even better at BB management than felice is 03:33 never forget those cancer units in the arena 03:33 back when losing was still possible 03:33 I ran against those a lot during my early days in arena .___. 03:33 douglas, will and felneus OE plz 03:33 Mine was Felneus lead, Exgear, Rickel, Seaking mega, Nadore xD It wasn't good but still haha 03:33 will OE pls 03:33 guys please 03:33 same zest lmao 03:33 top 30 of arena were all mono alice 03:33 except 1 03:33 actually 03:33 top 29 was 03:33 the other one was will 03:33 i though it was mono Elimo? 03:33 .. 03:33 MFW i never managed to get an alice 03:33 oh right, I forgot something 03:33 * DonQuiXoTe888 runs 03:33 03:33 i didn't get meta units until mid 2015 03:33 Mono Loch was a thing before Kikuri arrived 03:34 rickel, felneus should get legacy OE 03:34 oh rickel 03:34 not pls no rickel lol 03:34 i actually ground out one of those primitive def ignore spheres 03:34 primitive 03:34 and put it on rickel 03:34 rickel was awesome 03:34 guys 03:34 for metal farming 03:34 ahahahaha 03:34 ? 03:34 running into palmyna heroes at end 03:34 if you are here long enough, you know 03:34 "KILL LOCH BEFORE 5 TURNS AAAAA" 03:34 oh god 03:34 OK OTHER TOPIC 03:34 terminus back then 03:35 WTF IS THIS DIFFICULTY 03:35 "OH GOD LORAND NO" 03:35 how bout Duel SGX? 03:35 but the best was 03:35 lugina end boss 03:35 "oh no" 03:35 "krap" 03:35 >Krap 03:35 ... 03:35 gj 03:35 magiKrap 03:35 btw 03:35 PING PING PING 03:35 //runs 03:35 OH GOD PACA 03:35 unicorn eh? 03:35 i hear they're back in style for arc 3 03:36 YOU JUST TRIGGER ME 03:36 when you ran into those 03:36 you had to pray they left one unit alone 03:36 xD 03:36 that wasn't easy considering they are in groups of 5 and attack 2-3 times a turn lmao 03:36 I'm gonna create a 6* Team with felneus (Fun fact) leviathan was my first ever summon 03:37 Magress 03:37 oh right, i wanted Leviathan badly back then 03:37 bre, I got my 2nd Magress 03:37 time to make a non-miti magress 03:37 but I was lucky and got 5* Anima Malnaplis instead 03:37 brb fangirling to Claris 03:37 huehuehuehue 03:37 the pleb magress 03:37 http://imgur.com/a/b9UCM 03:37 *Clarisse 03:38 with her usual "ALCHEMIC FLARE!" 03:38 malnaplis was useless tbh 03:38 felneus was when everything started to fall into place 03:38 uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ 03:38 you think if felneus was to get a legacy OE It would be usable? 03:38 50/50 03:38 just look at Zellha 03:38 he better damn be 03:39 he'll probs turn out like felice though 03:39 except no spark blanket 03:39 seeing as feln's whole niche was gauge management 03:39 Someone create some art for Abyssal Ruin Felneus 03:40 when second unit slot for summoner open 03:40 I can use zellha 03:40 in endless 03:40 doug x fel duo nostalgia all over again 03:40 lol 03:40 true 03:40 but her omni tho... 03:40 still dangerously close to NSFW 03:40 hmm if someone created some like OP art maybe Gimu would look at it 03:40 well, Bre.. Back then I was collector, that's why I want Malnaplis badly 03:40 paca plz 03:40 RIP shida 03:40 it is Alim logic :^) 03:40 :^) 03:41 but her OE lore tho 03:41 RIP SHIDA 03:41 inb4 Shida get OE and out-wrecked everything in grand gaia 03:41 YOU WERE LOVED BY ALL BUT ZELLHA 03:41 lol 03:41 she should just cross that r18 already :^D 03:41 just a few more degrees :^D 03:41 yes yes 03:41 oyo 03:41 back 03:42 wb 03:42 anyway any drama while im out? 03:42 night night 03:42 yes 03:42 bb 03:42 thaknfully you missed it 03:42 ah dang 03:42 Azure and "her" crew 03:42 any hammered? 03:42 2 03:42 till 3016 :^P 03:42 gimme the short version 03:42 who is the most NSFW OE 03:43 xD 03:43 03:43 fay pls 03:43 tl;dr uncreative profanity 03:43 ahh 03:43 they want to kill bre with their creativity 03:43 whats tl;dr 03:43 bre gave them 5 mins 03:43 can't impress jack = got nuked 03:43 there 03:43 too long; didnt read 03:44 u r an bread 03:44 not read 03:44 too long; didn't bread 03:44 kbai 03:44 lol 03:44 * Nyonne runs 03:44 * Zestna chases after Ao 03:45 oh my :^) 03:45 anyway looks like its calmed down now 03:45 nah 03:45 i already know the time azure come there going to be trouble 03:45 alts sometimes pop up in discussion 03:45 with drama :^) 03:45 i dont know why they waste time to do that 03:46 they just want to let it out from their chest 03:46 why waste your remaining life to make drama, why not go on and maybe make a sandwich 03:46 wasted meh popcorn 03:46 http://imgur.com/a/b9UCM Felneus is love... Felneus is life.... 03:47 because they out of bread... 03:47 wait.... 03:48 why out of bread, we got zest as out infinite bread dispenser 03:48 our* 03:48 u want to eat a bread that can chase u? 03:48 I AM BREAD 03:48 there already a game for that 03:48 Mamizou can i ask why you always talk about GBF in a Brave frontier chat??/ 03:48 well, it's fine to talk about it 03:48 because chat dead? 03:49 because this chat is not solely just to talk about BF 03:49 ye 03:49 i mean it is a Wiki chat for brave frontier 03:49 people can talk about things on there but when it can disrupt others 03:49 do i have to bring up the time 03:49 ye can find me talking about other games too 03:49 PM is the way to go 03:49 true, but anything is fine. 03:49 like danganronpa 03:49 where myself and lux talked about the history of barbie 03:49 there a lot of people talking not something about BF 03:49 as well as its not NSFW 03:49 o ye bre 03:49 that reminds me 03:49 have ye seen that markiplier vid 03:49 also i do it mostly only when chat is ded 03:50 MICH 03:50 the one about the thief 03:50 BUT 03:50 whai 03:50 please do not do that in the main page 03:50 im also a derailer type 03:50 i dont really follow mark 03:50 * Nyonne remembers Chiaki 03:50 bre does yap come? 03:50 he should be on fairly soon 03:51 in abt 3-5 minutes 03:51 bre PM 03:51 i make him use that judgement 03:51 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2834943351634003906 03:51 XD 03:52 hmm an elgif that gives 15% to max HP, Def, Atk, Rec shall i merit or keep? 03:52 wasn't he want to kill verses yesterday already? 03:52 keep 03:52 keep 03:52 obviously 03:52 for now keep 03:52 when u have more 20% all stats 03:53 don't hesitate to replace it 03:53 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA replied 03:53 I'm curioius as to what happens when you Use 2 elgifs on the same unit does it discard the fist one you put on ? 03:53 yes 03:53 Aight 03:53 ye 03:54 if you want to take out the elgifs just use emgif 03:54 hmm i got one with: Enoumously boosts atk when Hp is full 03:55 i used it on Sirius 03:55 brb 03:55 never use that elgif 03:55 because even if Sirius eats 1 dmg it is off 03:55 any "Boost x when HP is full" is trash 03:55 aight 03:56 next time when u get that kind of elgif just merit it 03:56 should i spend merit on an emgif? 03:56 not now if your unit space allow it 03:57 sometimes you want to move an elgif to other unit 03:57 i mean i have 32 extra spaces 03:57 and it is 5k achievement point to buy 03:57 and 18k merit 03:57 18 k merit is nothing 03:57 nvm 27k merit* 03:57 when you need to buy legend stone .-. 03:58 just use emgif to elgifs that good, if it trash just let it discarded 03:58 Hm that's interesting 09:00 what quest 09:01 Avants ggc 09:01 It's still a little challenging 09:01 But way easier now 09:01 err 09:02 the first stage isnt anything compared to the last 09:05 Oh yeah I know 09:06 hmmmm sareas good for ressurect flames maybe? 09:06 resurrect* 09:07 trying to build a squad for resurrect flames 09:08 Oh dear stage 2 is even hard 09:08 I almost lost 3 09:10 Are there any Omni's that are classified as healers? 09:10 selena heal over time 09:10 Err 09:10 forgot hr 09:10 My selena is only 6* 09:11 Atro with his burst heal on his SP option 09:11 ark friend is helpful, if youve got one of those 09:11 I can't get a legend stone atm 09:11 I have ark friend tho 09:11 I have her maxed but no enhancements yet 09:13 i just need one more mecha god 09:13 and ill have omni ark 09:13 =w= 09:14 Mecha are easy 09:15 yeah but im out of energy =w= 09:15 XDD haha 09:17 i need to finish my raids 09:17 buh i need helps 09:17 i need strong peeps that can take on bosses alone 09:19 Add me 09:19 I can help 09:19 but are u rc6? 09:19 Yes 09:19 Did promo yesterday 09:19 how good are u at doing rc6 missions 09:19 Haven't done any yet xD 09:20 that doesnt tell me your strong enough *^*m 09:20 I can damn well try *^* 09:22 ok then if u say your strong do scary story by yourself =w=/ 09:22 How would one join in with you? 09:22 wht is this wikia about 09:22 its about brave frontier 09:23 what is that and don't anwser till i get back from eating 09:23 supper 09:23 Avant is really Vargas father? 09:23 yes 09:23 Oml 09:24 So does every other starter unit have a parent unit 09:24 i have no clue 09:24 btw go GO MIKU! BYE 09:25 yes miku is in this game 09:25 and their are 2 miku's 09:25 miku's are pretty good 09:26 shadow, no 09:26 Hmm? 09:26 Avant is Varga's dad but 09:26 no other parents 09:26 however, Drevas is Lance's weapon 09:26 night, everybody 09:27 Selena is best buds with whatshername 09:27 Why is Vargas so special 09:27 well, hes the main mascot 09:27 and also hes a fire type and fire types are overhyped in all games feelsbad 09:27 Vargas is the only omni unit with 900% BB Atk on UBB 09:28 Wtf 09:28 but Azurai came 09:28 I guess Vargas is special xD 09:29 anyway, night y'all 09:29 now i has ark in his omni 09:29 wooo 09:30 op 09:30 did u die? 09:30 hell yes 09:31 was it because of lilith? 09:31 no, it's cuz i could fill the bb guage fast enough 09:31 couldnt 09:31 What's the max cost? 09:31 Is it 255? 09:31 211 09:32 211 really? 09:32 for total units right 09:32 I think 09:32 No no 09:32 mines is 262 09:32 Like max cost for a team 09:33 o idk 09:33 It keeps going up as you level right? 09:33 ye 09:33 yes 09:33 my entire team cost 236 09:33 Rip 09:33 Mine is 223 09:34 my entire team is omni's 09:34 Nice 09:34 Mine is missing two Omni's 09:34 09:34 Not enough cost lul 09:35 the whole cost for a whole omni team is 235 09:35 You guys think seifa is gonna get an omni eventually? 09:35 Aegis* 09:35 Sefia* 09:35 sefia and kikuri were popular once 09:36 so its possible, but idk 09:36 thats odd 09:36 she has 2 arts o -o 09:36 so does feeva and quaid 09:36 how come? 09:36 idk, they felt like it 09:37 or maybe some people didnt like the original 09:37 aight im out cya 09:37 Sefia is still popular 09:37 I saw her slot when I was sage rank in arena 09:37 A lot* 09:37 Now it's all Selena's :( 09:41 Stage 3 is taking solo lonnggg 09:42 Turn 33 ughh 09:44 heres the squad im currently running for KM Mildran 09:44 Juno L 09:44 Krantz 09:44 Atro 09:44 Sirius 09:44 Izuna 09:46 Juno triggers me 09:46 y 09:47 I wasted so many gems trying to summon her 09:47 oh.... 09:47 2nd summon I got anima juno 09:47 im sorry 09:47 Izuna the fox girl if u know what im talking about 09:47 I don't like you 09:47 first summon but breaker 09:47 XD jk 09:47 ;A; 09:47 Rip breaker 09:48 rip 09:48 I tried to summon zekt the other day 09:48 ill take it LOL 09:48 but you have elgifs for that 09:48 so it kinda doesnt matter 09:48 But nope I got 4 avants 09:48 wat are dos 09:48 Atleast one was anima 09:48 now what is Brave Frontier 09:49 i saw something on hatsune miku and it lead me here 09:49 lol 09:49 lol 09:50 i am a miku follower i am a vocaholic 09:50 Lol 09:50 How old was the ad you saw on Hatsune Miku 09:50 That event was really old 09:50 Unless it happened again recently 09:51 this is what it said ... Diva Hatsune Miku - Brave Frontier Wiki - Wikia 09:51 bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Diva_Hatsune_Miku 09:51 09:51 Diva Hatsune Miku. 3,507pages on this wiki. Edit ... to have met you. Now, let's sing together!" ... BFWikiaForum. Help us grow Brave Frontier Wiki! Get Started ... 09:51 09:52 Where'd you find that 09:52 sup 09:52 i typed in wikias with hatsune miku 09:53 Tfw you run into a full azurai team in arena that's really bad 09:53 lmao 09:53 in arena ES and SP are disabled (yes) 09:53 you got lucky 09:53 wtf u talking about 09:54 Es and so? 09:54 Sp 09:54 basically 09:54 in arena 09:54 your opponent units' extra skills and SP enhancements are all disabled (yes) 09:54 so no AIs on the Azurais :P 09:55 I did get lucky then 09:55 tfw you have nothing to level up your grahdens 09:55 Tfw mifune is the most overused character in coliseum 09:55 pls 09:55 how many teams just like this have you run into 09:55 http://imgur.com/J8BOKmf 09:55 Hey paca 09:55 ? 09:56 That's all I run into actually 09:56 lmao 09:56 That and mifune 09:56 but notice the small things 09:56 >fire cross spark 09:56 >fire element advantage 09:56 XD 09:56 >how its only turn 2 09:57 what is brave frontier!! 09:57 What all does kalons SBB do 09:57 Its an RPG 09:57 Dark Destruction Kalon 09:57 phone rpg 09:57 mostly for nuking 09:57 its a PC or Phone rpg actually 09:57 so uh... i think some of the GQ missions are glitched or somthing 09:57 he holds a niche in nuking Mora due to her complete susceptibility to EWD 09:58 Hmm 09:58 Tfw kalon is like my favorite unit now 09:58 lol 09:59 fully SP maxed Juno 09:59 ye 09:59 Ciara is fav 09:59 KARL'S MOM WHEN 10:00 ^ 10:00 (yes) 10:00 Trat 10:00 ? 10:00 like i just completed Lin's Long Day with a 100% and i didn't even meet the achievement requirements 10:00 You don't need to rub your Juno in;w; 10:00 IM NOT TRYING TO 10:00 Im just stating what is happening currently 10:00 Is that gate still up? 10:00 while listening to japanese music 10:00 lasts untill monday 10:00 sea 10:01 its because you didn't meet the turn requirements 10:01 Okay wish me luck 10:01 2 summons on her gate 10:01 gl 10:02 ^ 10:02 GL 10:02 inb4 2 jed 10:03 Tfw I got 2 Juno's 10:03 10:03 Tfw that 10x bonus finally kicked in 10:04 I summoned in that gate atleast 7 times before 10:04 wait what? i did say i didn't meet the requirements 10:04 I just one turned every boss and i got a 100% lol 10:04 It increases your chance each time you summon yeah? 10:04 WAIT WHAT 10:04 * Pacapound shoots shadoe 10:04 TAKE IT ALL 10:04 ALL OF MY SALT 10:04 >:( 10:04 Ones anima 10:05 * Pacapound kills himself 10:05 nice Shadoe 10:05 The other is a breaker :( 10:05 Now you cant complain 10:05 i did 1 summon and got a mahalu 10:05 >:( 10:05 kek 10:05 I did two and got Juno 10:05 I think the rates are broken 10:05 Pfft you cant be sad because you did one summon and didn't get it 10:05 I DID 7;-; 10:06 -_- 10:06 tfw your juno has 28,000 HP with two LS's 10:06 dud 10:06 that's weak as crap 10:06 i know 10:06 I dun has good spherees 10:06 pls 10:06 50% hp elgif 10:06 virtuous cape 10:07 I dont have those 10:07 kek 10:07 -_- 10:07 I have every grand Gaia chronicle sphere 10:07 That's the only good Shiz I have 10:07 I need Avants and Zelnites 10:07 and im done with all GGCs 10:07 Zelnites is ez 10:08 ok 10:08 Avant is worse than childbirth 10:08 I can relate 10:08 You've given child birth? 10:08 no 10:08 Im just saying its hard 10:08 How does one relate 10:08 kappa 10:08 4head 10:09 Are the dawn of the summoner quests worth doing? 10:10 abit 10:10 ye 10:10 free gems 10:10 PACA *^*/ 10:11 They only give 1 gem 10:11 I BEAT YOUR RECORD 10:11 SO HA *^*/ 10:11 The last one makes me wanna cry it's too hard 10:11 what record 10:11 your KM record 10:11 pls 10:11 from the start of phase 1 10:11 not phase 2 (yes) 10:11 e-e bruh 10:11 i beat km either way 10:12 kekyek 10:12 (yes) 10:12 you said your total turns were 54 or something like that 10:12 52 10:12 well i beat it 10:12 52 total for all 3 phases 10:12 oh 10:12 then he did beat it 10:12 nope 10:12 exactly 10:12 what was it? 42 right? 10:12 he force restarted 10:12 no he didnt 10:12 and it set him back at phase 2 10:12 nope 10:13 Paca is in denial kek 10:13 xD 10:13 Km? 10:13 i have even photo proof 10:13 I have proof of you force closing and restarting at the beginning of phase 2 every time 10:14 it resets turn counter 10:14 not really 10:14 Paca has a lot of salt right now 10:14 so whats colo like 10:14 dont do it if you want your sanity 10:14 http://imgur.com/J8BOKmf 10:14 thats what its like 10:15 avoid it if at all possible 10:15 ^ 10:15 (yes) 10:58 10th Juno summon........ No juno 10:59 I got another Crappy Cyan 10:59 rip 10:59 is holia the only unit with 60% hp boost? 10:59 on GL 10:59 nope 10:59 Avant has it too 10:59 so do Juno and Ensa 11:00 oh wow 11:00 i have avant but i never gen evolved him 11:00 poor Avant 11:02 pls 11:02 * Pacapound look at jp acc 11:02 2 sirius, 2 krantz, 1 azami, 2 dize, 2 zekt, 1 lara, 1 avant, 1 rayla, 1 malef to raise 11:02 * Pacapound cries 2016 09 17